Fait Accompli
by Entranced by you
Summary: First things first... having foreknowledge isn't exactly a good idea. To be honest, I didn't want to do anything with them, with 'those,' with anything really, I just wanted to live until my well, inevitable 'demise,' in fact this life was already a lot better than the other one... but the trio, of course, they really just had to change my mind. Reincarnation


**Camaraderie**

**ca·ma·ra·de·rie**

**/ˌkäməˈrädərē,ˌkaməˈrädərē/**

**noun**

**mutual trust and friendship among people who spend a lot of time together.**

**Genre/tags: Reincarnation, mature themes, slash, crude/strong language, m/w, male original character**

* * *

'It's been three years hasn't it?'

Mason idly stared at the babies that continued to babble noisily at 'mama.'

The noisiest one ever, was Emma, one of the protagonists in this world. She was full of smiles and laughter. Truly, she could brighten your world with just having her eyes looking at you. Like literally. With sparkles.

Mason snorts derisively. Of course it'd be her. He turns to his side and tries to close his eyes. She's your typical, cheerful and positive main character.

If there's one thing you need to know about Mason, it's that he has given up. Mason doesn't even bother planning his escape anymore. He's constantly tired, and doesn't really feel like doing anything. In fact he kind of wants to forget his previous memories just to have fun in this new life of his, despite knowing the cruel history of this world. Though yet... he's still desperately clutching onto his previous memories.

But he knows, he knows that he's—

"Liam."

She smiled at him gently, her eyes crinkling slightly. It felt so genuine. Isabella... That's her name isn't? Isabella, Ray's mother.

Ah, that's right, that's his new name.

_Liam._

_Liam, eh?_

Mason quickly forced himself to remember one of his greatest, happiest memory and started laughing loudly, his hands making grabby motions towards 'mama.'

"Mama!" He giggled high-pitchedly, "Go- good morning?" He ended purposely slow with a slightly confused tone.

Isabella's eyes are bright as she chuckles at him, amused by his antics.

Poking Mason's nose teasingly, she says, "It's in the middle of afternoon, Liam." Mason fakes a pout and looks away, but Isabella isn't fazed and continues to smile widely, "Now, go back to sleep. You're going to be a healthy boy..."

'Perfect for the demons.' Goes unsaid and remains hung in the chair.

He giggles and tries to look at Isabella with affectionate eyes as he internally spat at her face. She is somewhat of a two-faced witch, isn't she?

"Sleeeep...?"

"That's right. Good night, my child."

Mason closes his eyes as he releases a quiet breath. Right, he's still a baby. He needs plenty of rest. God, he can't wait to be a little older—

Isabella turns and gestures to the rest of babies, "Now rest, my children. Tomorrow will be another good day."

And thus he sleeps.

.

* * *

**.**

**"Mason. Why do you hate Emma? Isn't she so cute though!?" Her sister huffs angrily, aggravated that Mason wouldn't agree with her opinion.**

**"She's... perfect. It bothers me."**

**"You're just jealous."**

**Mason laughs dryly, "Yeah, as if."**

**But he is, of her conviction and her courage. To hope and face each day with such positivity and optimism. It drives him crazy with envy. How could she be not scared?**

**Mason wonders what he'll do in such situation.**

**.**

* * *

.

Mason still can't quite believe it actually. That he's here, in this world with all of his memories still intact. It's so strange. Here's a not so shocking fact, Mason doesn't like hanging out with the trio that much. He liked playing with the older children and the babies better. Of course he would often play games with the trio, and they're always the one to initiate it. Mason feels too guilty to say no since he's been subtly avoiding them.

He's certainly not surprised when Norman began paying attention to him. Frequent glances, daily greetings and subtle brushes of skin contact.

_Charming, that he is. I won't be easily swayed though._

They only took notice of him because four of them, including Mason, were both brought at the orphanage in the same time or at least in close intervals. Perhaps they thought that them, four, have somewhat of a connection. That and well maybe because Mason is sort of a troublemaker. Sometimes he goes missing during playtime only to be either found sleeping on or under a tree, but mostly he's either reading in the library or bedroom.

Emma's voice is loud and her footsteps are thundering on the halls, "Liaaaam! Wake up, It's snowing outside! And wait— did you just go back to sleep after eating? That's not good!" There she was, shouting by the doorway with Ray standing by her side, nose buried in his book. He looks up and their eyes meet. Upon seeing the disinterested look on Ray's face, Mason snorts.

"I don't want to get sick."

"You can always get better!"

"I'm too lazy."

"You'll have so much fun you won't be lazy anymore!"

"I'm tired."

"You've slept since lunch!"

"It's cold outside."

"You'll be all warm and fluffy with the scarf and jacket, gloves and um..."

"Hat." Ray supplied.

Emma beamed at her friend, "Yeah, that too!"

"Where's Norman?" He attempts. Already tired of the back and forth banter.

"...ah! You're right!" Emma gasps in realization.

_Oh wow, It worked. She's so easily distracted..._

"Norman! Oh no, he's probably hiding because he doesn't want to get sick either!" She pulls onto Ray's sleeve desperately, "We've got to look for him Ray! Norman... I already told him that we were going to play! He's probably hiding somewhere..."

Ray looks away from his book to stare at her, then pauses for a second to think before suggesting, "Yeah, let's split up. It'll be faster that way." Emma makes a noise in agreement, "That's a great idea!" Then takes off running shouting, "Nooormaaan...!"

Mason snorts again and sits up. He stretches both of his arm out and his back, then yawns widely. Looking up, he notices that Ray is looking at him fixedly.

"...Ray?"

"Why are you always sleeping?"

Mason sends Ray a look, "Because I'm tired?" _Obviously_.

Ray tilts his head curiously and snaps his book close, Mason flinched at the sound. Well that's ominous. "Why would you be tired? You're physically healthy, everybody is, and Mama makes sure of that. Our food is always consisted of nutritious ingredients, you've always slept more than needed, and yet..." He slowly walked towards Mason, his eyes narrowing as he nears, "You're always tired. So again, why? Why would you be tired? You should be quite active. Even I, willingly participate more than you."

Mason blinks in surprise and unintentionally releases a laugh. _Ray, of course he'd be suspicious, look at him go! Hmm... does he know that I know? Perhaps mama did already, but there's a low chance of that happening, she pays more attention the trio, I don't spend time with her as much as I do anymore, so It's a no-no. But well, there's always a possibility._

Mason sighs. _Also, wow! Ray is just unbelievably smart isn't he? Look at him use big, complicated words._

"Well?" The boy continued to prod.

"Hah... I'm tired. Tired, _tired_. Talk to me about this later, I want to sleep." Mason lies back down on the bed and stubbornly turns around so that his back faces Ray.

Miffed, Ray walks over and lays down on the bed as well, stubbornly glaring at the back of Mason's head. "I'm not leaving until you tell me." He clutches his book tightly, frustration clear on his voice. Ray does this knowing that Mason hates it whenever his sleep - or attempt to sleep is interrupted.

_No—no? Ray wasn't like this in the anime._

_Strange... he's acting out of character._

_Too suspicious. I don't like this. In this age, Ray was supposed to be already mature and distant, his character shouldn't like any contact or such..._

Mason dramatically sighs, "I'm surprised you don't kno—"

"Mentally. You're tired mentally aren't you? And it exhausts you. That's why you're constantly sleepy. You get easily stressed as well."

_He's so insistent, is he going to report me to mama after confirming his thoughts? Well, that won't do anything Ray~ I don't want to escape, so it's alllll a-okay._

"You're being childish."

"We _are_ five, Liam."

"Stop being sassy."

"Sassy? What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Go away." _What the heck, you read books. I bet you're halfway finishing the library now, why don't you know such a simple word? Pfft._

"Did I get it right though?"

"Wow, as expected of our Ray..." Mason trailed off, heavy sarcasm dripping sweetly in his tone, "You got it right." He gives four slow claps and turns around so he faces Ray, "Do you want a reward for it? Perhaps a little hug?" He opens his arms wide, a taunting smirk on his lips, "Is that why you chose to stay as well? Poor little Ray, all lonely because Norman and Emma are all attached with each other and you're overwhelmed, hmm?"

To his surprise, Ray accepted the hug and even returned it. "I was right. I knew it. I knew it." There was a bit of desperation and awe in his voice, it made Mason raise his eyebrow a bit.

_He's acting. Definitely._

_He knows that I'm a bit of a good liar too, if he has been observing me that is. Avoidance of chores by using subtle manipulation, and well, for leaving conversations smoothly._

"Uh, Ray?" His hold tightened.

_He wasn't this forward in the anime. Eugh, it's so weird._

"You're like me. You remember it as well, don't you?"

"Remembe—?" _Oh_. Mason freezes in realization. _Rightt_._ Didn't Ray have somewhat of a hypermnesia case? Perfect memory, well close, but clear fragments of his baby days. It was how he knew and discovered the truth._

_. . .I slipped, he caught me. I should've remained quiet. Well, well, now what?_

Ray seemed to have taken Mason's freezing as an answer seeing as his hold tightened, "I knew it."

_He's keeping the act._

Mason hummed, "What led you to the conclusion, Ray?"

The boy stared at him as if he was stupid and slowly explained, "Don't lie. I heard you in the library, talking to yourself. It was a bad idea Liam. You shouldn't do that. Mama could have caught you. But thankfully, she rarely visits the library and simply calls the other children to summon anyone there."

_...he didn't have to say it that slow._

_Infuriating child._

Mason snorts lightly. He doesn't really care if he's caught. Mama doesn't really bother to do anything if they want to escape, the only worries she has is the possibility whether it'll succeed or the damage it'll have on the goods. So even if she knew, Isabella wouldn't do anything and simply watch then plan behind the scenes.

Slowly, she'll trap them, making it seem like any plans or attempts to escape will fail. Making them think it's inevitable. Hopelessness. Fear. Desperation. Then finally, submit. Almost like a spider watching a butterfly uselessly flutter it's wings to escape, only to get trapped in it further more.

_Ray's quite good at this despite being five years old. What a terrifying concept. He's too smart._

Mason pauses for a second before saying, "...you caught me Ray. That's right. I can recall them, the monsters. Do you as well? They were giant. Eerie, really. And there were other adults as well." He's lying his ass off at this point, but Ray nods his head, 'falling for it' and completely 'believing' in him, "So did I."

Ray pauses and seemed reluctant to say something, but he swallows nervously and looks at Mason straight in the eye again, "I made a deal with mama." His grip on Mason's shirt tightened. It was sweaty and Mason could feel it through his clothes.

Mason closes his eyes. Ah, this is it. There was a scene where Isabella realized that Ray was her son. Right...? He can't remember it clearly...

_He's using this moment as a factor to cement my trust in him. God that's so creepy. By telling me this, I should fall and trust him, then start telling him things about how I'm a spy too, he wants me on his side._

_But that's a weird ain't it?_

_What gives him the thought I won't rat him out if I was?_

_Oh... right I'm five right now._

_Does he think I'm less intelligent...?_

_Hmm..._

Ray observes his reaction closely and deemed it safe to continue. "I... offered to be her spy."

"Double agent?"

Ray nods, "That's right. In exchange, she'll give me some items as long as I keep informing her."

Mason opens his eyes and watches Ray take a deep breaths. "Well...?" Ray seemed to ask, "Are you going to get mad or—"

"Idiot."

The raven-haired child seemed to pause and stare at him in surprise, "Idio—?"

_He's too goddamn good at this. His expressions are almost so genuine enough to trick me. . . too bad though, Ray. I won't fall for it._

"But a good one. Isn't that good? You're already planning ahead for everyone." Mason shuffles and pulls Ray closer, "Now you're going to be my human pillow for bothering me. I'm going back to sleep." He decides to be vague. Making sure that he doesn't reveal any opinion.

"Wait, Liam—?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

Ray stares at Mason in a confused manner. Ah, he expected a different reaction, something more.

_Whatever._

_Well, I'm a bit touch starved. I'll just indulge myself since he's offering. He didn't push me away._

_...I can't believe I'm missing my sister right now._

The boy took a few moments to finally do the same, leaning his cheek against Mason's head as his body slowly relaxes. "Alright... thank you." Mason snorts and closes his eyes.

"Don't be dramatic. Ray is Ray. To be honest, this would be something you'd totally do."

Ray laughs.

It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep.

_Not that Ray would do anything right now. I can drop my guard and sleep._

Emma returns with Norman in hand who was somehow panting in exhaustion, but once she spotted them sleeping together. A cheeky smile rose on her lips and had the brilliant idea to join in as well. She climbs the bed and curls right above on the duo's spot, her back touching the headboard. Norman shifts from foot to foot and finally smiles with a sigh, moving towards the bed and lies down on it, right behind Mason who mumbles quietly in his sleep.

"Norman?" Emma whispers. "We have to be friends with Liam. Like, it's a must!"

"Yeah. I know. Ray is already attached too." Norman smiles fondly at Ray while Emma's eyes slowly flutter to a close, a happy smile on her lips.

Emma misses the sharp calculating glint that shone in Norman's eye.

"I wish this could last forever."

"Me too. Emma."

.

* * *

.

It was around 2:00PM in the afternoon, and he's five and a month older when Ray calls out his name from below.

"Liam."

Mason releases a quiet groan from his spot and blinks his eyes open blearily, "Yeahh. . .?"

Ray was standing there, arms crossed on his chest. They were outside, playing tag again and halfway the game, Mason got lazy from running and managed to climb a tree so he could fall asleep.

"You're the last one."

_Oh? He's still trying? Hmmm, this is getting too annoying, I just want to sleep..._

Mason makes a noise of surprise, "Really? I thought it would be Emma..."

Ray glares his green-pine colored eyes at Mason and mutters, "Yeah yeah." He pulls the unsuspecting blond's leg, giving him a scare.

"Hey—hey hey! I'm going to fal-" And he did, but Ray manages to catch him in time with a raised eyebrow.

Mason huffs and closes his eyes, "Carry me like this. D'wanna move."

"Speak properly."

"Whatever."

"Why am I still friends with you?" Ray asks exasperatedly.

The blond snorts. _Are we?_

"I thought you were the smart one?"

"...get off."

Ray still carries him back anyway. Mason hides his smile.

_A personal slave. How fun._

_._

* * *

.

**?**

Interesting.

Ray isn't the one to befriend or approach anyone.

What is his purpose from doing this?

It's true that Liam isn't like any other kids in the orphanage, he's a lot more... aware of things, clever... and unknown. He's quiet and avoids the others, no one knows anything about him other than the fact he likes sleeping.

Ray, why are you suspicious?

...this is something to think about.

.

* * *

.

They are six when the trio finally passively-aggressively forces Mason to join the group once they caught Ray and Mason holding hands or hugging more than one occasion. It was the last straw.

_Huh, maybe I was more touch starved than I thought. Well, no harm._

Mason glanced at mama.

Though it was Ray who'd always initiate it.

A light blush taking place on his ears as he buries his face in his book in every attempt. This clearly shows that he's shy about it, but is determined. Mason feels like he's getting second-hand embarrassment just from looking at him. He spares Ray the shame by simply going along with it.

_HHhhhhhhe's too good at this. He deserves an Oscar award. It's so ridiculously unfair. These child geniuses are so... over-powered man! OP. Too OP._

"You're like brothers you know?" Emma commented one day, smiling at the two affectionate faux-sibling who are _close_ enough to seem like they are.

Mason holds back a sharp laugh, instead replacing it with a groan, muttering complains under his breath.

Norman nods in agreement, staring at the duo with a suspiciously focused gaze, "You almost have the same hairstyle except for the color, and for the eyes. . . Ray's are darker in green and Liam's are brighter. But if you shift Liam's bangs like this—" Norman moves to brush one of Mason's bangs to cover one of his eyes.

_Ah, nearly flinched there._

_Hmm... I'm scared of Norman?_

Emma doubles over and laughs, "You're right! They do somewhat look similar!"

Mason hums at his spot, playing with Ray's hair who's head was lying down on his lap. "I don't know. We're not brothers even though we may seem close, It's Ray who approaches me first and tries to chat. I don't really mind though." He glances at the bright, clear blue sky from above and is distantly reminded how cruel the world is. Until he's suddenly disturbed out of his thoughts.

Emma leaned on his shoulder from his left as Norman took his right. He blinks in surprise. These children really liked physical affection. They weren't this. . . touchy in the anime.

Ray must've started it by regularly sticking close with him. And seeing as the trio are quite close, took the habit as well. But why him?

_Weirdos. I get that Ray is doing this since he thinks I'm mama's hidden spy... but them?_

Mason takes a deep breath.

He's going to be stuck with these three, aren't he?

It's mostly because of Emma though.

_Well, it won't matter. I'll enjoy the moment. I'm not going to do anything anyway. It's not like I'll get in trouble... though if my date will be set earlier, I'll definitely leave behind secret notes. I'm too lazy to do anything else. Good luck you golden trio~_

Norman stares at the field across them with half lidded eyes and says, "Don't even think of avoiding us. Emma has a sixth sense for that."

The white-haired boy is a mind reader as well. Amazing. What else?

Norman chuckles, "I can't read minds, Liam."

Mason furrows his brows and stares at Norman, "Wait, how—?"

"You're predictable, Liam." Was his cryptic answer, and off he goes dozing off. Emma was already dead to the world, snoring.

_Predictable? How?_ Mason has been practicing his apathetic, blank face. _Damn these trio. They keep pulling out tricks out of their ass. It must be the protagonists' halo._

Ray flips another page from his book quite loudly—_How does one do that?_—stealing Mason's attention, "I always occupy the library. So if you ever run away. . ." He looks up and gives Mason a hard stare, "I will steal your precious sleeping spot."

_Har-di-har har! Very threatening_.

Mason gasps, "No! Not that spot! That's the bestest one I've got!"

The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow, "Best one?"

Mason tightened his lips.

_Ohhhh nooo, he caughttt meee._

Mason buried his face inside his hand and rolls his eyes so hard. _Wowie_.

"Hm." And he's back to reading.

Mason sighs and stops playing with Ray's hair. He knows what the boy is going to do. He's going to look for his secret spots and threaten to destroy them if he doesn't hang out with them. This is _blackmailing_! Ah but of course Ray would be the one to do this. Mason glances at Norman at the corner of his eyes and looked away. Though Norman isn't that far off too. He may seem passive and subdued. But he can devise one hell of a plan.

He's terrifying too.

And Emma. . . you can't say no to her. Just, no. One look and you're already apologizing for not agreeing. Mason has seen it before, and is mildly terrified. Especially Norman, Ray, even the other older children were a victim from it. Mason dubs it, 'the puppy eyes' just as what it was called in his previous world.

Oh, since he's part of the group—

. . .This is going to be his life now.

Mason already feels inexplicably tired.

". . .what did I do to deserve this?"

"Just got to sleep Liam."

_Oh he's still awake? I have to be more careful._

"Whatever."

.

* * *

.

They are in the middle of taking a bath.

Ray and Norman are taking care of Mason, who refuses to clean himself, saying that he won't leave the bathroom unless they clean him themselves.

They easily listen and sigh fondly.

Mason is disappointed that they're not refusing or spluttering in embarrassment.

But then he remembers that in this orphanage, he's surrounded by a bunch of kids who have yet to know about puberty or have a sex-ed, and that unfortunately, kids in his previous world already knows these things.

_Well technically Ray and Norman should be a bit more aware of this already since they read a lot..._

_Wait wait— hold on Mason, they're still six._

_What the fuck._

Ray is idly rubbing shampoo on Mason's head, who is making a face as if he had just seen something traumatizing.

Norman stares worriedly as the blond's face drastically pales, but he continues rubbing soap on Mason's neck and shoulder.

_This is giving me strange tingles. Fuck, why did I just go ahead and think that..._

"Liam, are you okay?"

_Norman, shut up__—_

_WaIT—hold on, his hand—!_

"Nor. . .man! Wait, don't-!"

Mason explodes into laughter, it surprises Ray and Norman.

"D-don't, please... I'm tee-hiiicklish there...!"

A small genuine quirk rises from the corner of Norman's lips, but it quickly disappears and soon is replaced with a polite smile, "Sorry! I won't go near there again."

_Liar. I can see his hands twitching. He obviously want to do it again._

_Going back to the beginning— NO! Nope. Nope.__THEY'RE SIX, FOR GOD'S SAKE!_

"Ah, could you turn around?"

He's enjoying this.

_Sadist_.

Mason looks up before turning around and sees Ray smirking down at him.

_Correction; sadist**s**._

.

* * *

.

It's March twenty-one, and Norman is turning six.

Ray is already six, only Emma and Mason aren't.

"Here." Mason clippedly said, giving Norman a piece of paper, Norman accepts with a smile. Ray and Emma walk closer to see, they're very curious to see what it is.

The trio's eyes widened once they realized what it was.

It was a drawing of four of them.

They remember this day clearly in their head. Mason was leaning on the tree as Ray's head lied down on his lap. Emma's head was leading on Mason's left shoulder as Norman took the right. Both of them were asleep, expressions peaceful.

The art was slightly messy, but it was still, in a way beautiful.

"Oh? Who knew Mason could draw pretty well," Ray teased, "Now I wish I told you my birthday earlier."

Emma beamed and tackled Mason from behind, "I want one for my birthday too!"

Norman holds to his chest, and his cheeks are red. His smile noticeably wider and happier.

"Thank you, Liam."

Mason groans and tries to hide his face with his hands. They laugh at him, seeing that his ears and neck are red.

_Too easy. _

"Alright! Let's sing happy birthday~"

"Slow down Emma, Mama is still cooking in the Kitchen. Also, doesn't Norman want to party with everyone?"

"But Raaay. . ."

"It's okay Emma. Besides, it'll be more fun to celebrate with everyone."

"Ah, you're right!"

"Leave me out of this, I'm going to sleep."

"Liam, don't say that! / I'll drag you back. / You don't want to celebrate my birthday?"

Then he's suddenly bombarded with questions, whinings and threats.

_Goddamn these children..._

_._

* * *

.They're all six and it's December 25th.

They celebrate christmas and they're downstairs eating, having a blast.

Emma is force-feeding Mason. Ray is unimpressed, Norman is amused. Mama is smiling widely as she watches everyone have fun.

_Life is goo— hell. Duh. I'm not just going to be swept up with the flow. I wanna sleep. __Also... what the fuck?_

"Oh! Oops. Sorry Liam, my hand slipped. . ." Emma reddens in embarrassment.

There, on Mason's shirt and pants is a mess of frosting, small pieces of cake, and a fork. Emma runs off to get a towel and Mama follows after her. Ray is too busy holding in his laughter. Norman is fussing over him, but the delight in his eyes is clear and obvious. The other children are howling, wiping tears.

No. He takes it back. Life isn't good at all.

. . .but, he doesn't hate it either.

For now, he's enjoying what life offers him.

He looks up and his eyes meets Norman's. They smile at each other, Mason's just a tad sharp. Norman's held an underlying tone, Mason couldn't describe or put a word over it.

_Just dandy._

...

Though if you think I'm falling for their charms that easily, you've got another thing coming.

I won't help them.

I don't really care.

I just want to do what I want.

_So really_, Mason smiled at Emma who ran towards him in panic and began wiping with earnest, _maa, I can't wait for my death._

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the content I wanted Mason to have a darker personality so his character development will be... interesting to see in the future. Or maybe... he'll retain it?

Updates/Edits: 12.08.19 - Grammar mistakes, spelling errors and additional sentences, etc.

Updates/Edits: 01.19.20 - Grammar mistakes, additional sentences and barriers, etc.


End file.
